


Hidden Truths extras

by Balicard



Series: Hidden Truths [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Death Eaters, Good Voldemort (Harry Potter), Heir of Slytherin Harry Potter, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, POV Harry Potter, POV Percy Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 12:57:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19020391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balicard/pseuds/Balicard
Summary: Pretty much just my cheat sheet so I don't get characters mixed up





	Hidden Truths extras

**Author's Note:**

> This does contain spoilers

**Summary:**

Dumbledore is a manipulative old coot who uses memory charms to make sure people forget they have children so that he can place the child with a family he feels will raise the child into someone he can use for the greater good he takes advantage of the weasley family history of large numbers of children to do this

  


**Perceus Severus Potter Prince aka Percy Ignatius Weasley**

Biological Parents: Lily Evans Prince Potter (maternal), Severus Snape Prince Potter (paternal), James Potter Prince (blood adopted)

Adopted Parents (illegal): Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley

Biological Siblings: Hadrian James Prince Potter

Adopted Siblings: William Arthur Weasley, Charles Septimus Weasley, Frederick Gideon Weasley, George Fabian Weasley, Ronald Bilius Weasley, Ginevra Molly Weasley

Heirships: Prince, Ravenclaw

Magical Abilities: eidetic memory, parseltongue (blocked)

Summary: his memory was erased when he was five after his parents died and replaced with false memories but he starts having nightmares of the night his parents died as eidetic slowly wears away the blocks having read about botched memory charms and how they can show in nightmares he and ron sneak off to gringotts after one of Ron's chess tournaments where they run into Harry and Petunia causing a flashback so tests are run and secrets are revealed

  


**Frederick Gideon Black Prewett aka Fred Gideon Weasley**

Biological Parents: Gideon Prewett, Fabian Prewett, Sirius Black

Adopted Parents (illegal): Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley

Biological Siblings: Ronald Sirius Prewett Black, George Fabian Black Prewett (magical twin)

Adopted Siblings: William Arthur Weasley, Charles Septimus Weasley, Perceus Ignatius Weasley, Ginevra Molly Weasley

Heirships: Prewett (50%)

Magical Abilities: magical twin, metamorphmagus (blocked)

Summary: he is very hyper and loves playing pranks and coming up with new ones he's not as studious as George but is obsessed with potions and charms and enjoys going to the library with bill to read about them during the school year he often plays muggle computer games while his brother studies he sells several joke products to zonko's when he's nine with a little bit of help from an eleven year old percy

  


**George Fabian Black Prewett aka George Fabian Weasley**

Biological Parents: Gideon Prewett, Fabian Prewett, Sirius Black

Adopted Parents (illegal): Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley

Biological Siblings: Ronald Sirius Prewett Black, Fred Gideon Black Prewett (magical twin)

Adopted Siblings: William Arthur Weasley, Charles Septimus Weasley, Perceus Ignatius Weasley, Ginevra Molly Weasley

Heirships: Prewett (50%)

Magical Abilities: magical twin, metamorphmagus (blocked)

Summary: George has always been the calmer of the twins and is obsessed with muggles an enjoys watching them while Fred plays pranks and sells the very few that George has approved for muggle sale he is also very studious and often reads about muggle history and science in the local library while Fred plays on the computers he is very creative and often helps Fred with his pranks and have even made a few to sell to muggles

  


**Ronald Sirius Prewett Black aka Ronald Bilius Weasley**

Biological Parents: Gideon Prewett, Fabian Prewett, Sirius Black

Adopted Parents (illegal): Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley

Biological Siblings: Fred Gideon Black Prewett, George Fabian Black Prewett

Adopted Siblings: William Arthur Weasley, Charles Septimus Weasley, Perceus Ignatius Weasley, Ginevra Molly Weasley

Heirships: Black

Magical Abilities: metamorphmagus (blocked)

Summary: Ron was always a quiet child growing up but his parents always made sure to give him attention knowing he needed it but would never ask for it but when his parents died and he was sent to live with his aunt and uncle he no longer got that attention and just sunk even further into the background when he's five he wanders into a muggle pub where a nice man teaches him muggle chess and he realizes its not all that different than chess that he plays with bill and he starts playing in tournaments but when he's sixpercy finds his prize money and offers to take him to gringotts to set up a savings account

  


**Hadrian James Prince Potter aka Harry James Potter**

Biological Parents: Lily Evans Prince Potter (maternal), Severus Snape Prince Potter (blood adoted), James Potter Prince (paternal)

Adopted Parents (illegal): Petunia Dursley, Vernon Dursley

Biological Siblings: Perceus Severus Potter Prince

Adopted Siblings: Dudley Dursley

Heirships: Potter, Slytherin

Magical Abilities: eidetic memory (blocked), parseltongue

Summary: he was placed on the Dursley's doorstep when he was a year old, Petunia loves him as her own but Vernon hates him and everything to do with the magical world and starts grooming him as a sex slave when he's two but he tells Petunia when he's six and Petunia takes him to gringotts where they run into Percy causing Percy to have a flashback after secrets are revealed they report Vernon for rape and move into a property in muggle london owned by the purchased by the potter Prince triad right out of Hogwarts

  


**Hermione Bellatrix Lestrange Hermione Jean Granger**

Biological Parents: Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange

Adopted Parents (illegal): Jean Granger, Dan Granger

Biological Siblings: none

Adopted Siblings: none

Heirships: Lestrange

Magical Abilities: none

Summary: taken from her family home after her parents arrest she was placed on the grangers doorstep where she was taken in and later adopted

  


**William Weasley** (Bill)

Biological Parents: Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley

Biological Siblings: Charles Weasley, Ginny Weasley

Adopted Siblings: Percy Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Ronald weasley

Heirships: Weasley

Magical Abilities: mage sight

Summary: he has always been obsessed with curse breaking and wards as a young child after a conversation with a goblin curse breaker when he was five and started independent study for ancient runes at a library in diagon alley when he was nine and expanded into arithmancy when he was ten and had mastered many basic wards and several advanced wards by the time he reached Hogwarts and and offered his services to ward his dorm mates beds for a bit of pocket money and by his third year he had warded almost all the beds in years 1-3 in hufflepuff and ravenclaw as well as a few upper year Gryffindors

  


**Charles Weasley**

Biological Parents: Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley

Biological Siblings: Bill Weasley, Ginny Weasley

Adopted Siblings: Percy Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Ronald weasley

Heirships: none

Magical Abilities: none

Summary: always fascinated with animals Charlie starts volunteering at a local muggle animal shelter when he's nine and starts walking dogs for the neighbors when he's ten and gets starts house pet sitting for his various clients the summer before his first year he save his money after talking to bill who tells him the qualifications he needs as a dragon trainer will be expensive and that he should start early

  


**Ginevra Molly Weasley**

Biological Parents: Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley

Biological Siblings: Bill Weasley, Charles Weasley

Adopted Siblings: Percy Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Ronald weasley

Heirships: none

Magical Abilities: none

Summary: as the youngest child and only girl Ginny was spoiled and never taught any kind of responsibility or work ethic

**Author's Note:**

> You get to sugest a title and vote for it the comment with the most replys wins please no negative replay as it could mess up the count


End file.
